Alaldir
Alaldir is a powerful wizard, member of the Council of Mages of Rubia. Early years Alaldir was born in the elven town Vallonde, near the Southern border of Rubia. He was, from a young age, curious about magic, mostly due to his strong bond with the nearby young wizard, Pengoldir. When several years later Alaldir decided to pursue his dreams of becoming a wizard, Pengoldir agreed to be his mentor without hesitation. Council of Mages He was elected as the 13th member of the Council quite early for an elf of his age. He was only 50 years old when Pengoldir, by then a Council member himself, recommended him for the position. Alaldir was thought to be an uninspiring candidate by many in the Council, but his alternatives were even less talented, and thus he was elected without much enthusiasm or opposition. He didn't have much interest in politics, and he found the Kingdom of Rubia quite uninspiring, so he used his freedom as a Council member to explore uncharted regions. He traveled the Old Continent far and wide, from the Jungle of Daggers to the uninhabited lands of Norskjell, where his fate was sealed for the coming decades. Banishment While hunting for a rare magical artifact in Norskjell, Alaldir had crossed paths with a great white dragon. He had reason to believe the dragon's hoard had the unique pair of bracers he was looking for, and he convinced local adventurers to help him steal it. Little did he know he would be cursing himself by that very act. Wearing those bracers for the next couple of months, and years, Alaldir's mind was slowly taken over and turned against those he loved. He became cruel and possessive, such that his lover, Kari decided to seek help from their common friend, Pengoldir. Alaldir followed her to Pengoldir's tower in Vallonde, where their row lead to a violent altercation and resulted in Pengoldir's death and the disappearance of Kari. Alaldir, bewildered, immediately left Rubia without any specific goal in his mind. The Council of Mages, however, didn't hesitate to banish him from their ranks in his absence, for murdering a fellow Council member, as well as another innocent wizard. Starting over After a couple of years, Alaldir, heartbroken over what he did, realized his mind must be affected by something. He also realized that Kari can't be dead. He immediately traveled to the Western Continent, where he begged the representatives of the Protectorate of Sol to help him find the cure. After lifting the curse, he returned to Vallonde, and spent several decades trying to convince Kari to forgive him. He has finally reached his goal with the help of The Faultless Arrow. As the Archmage who banished him, Asdore was long dead, and his successor, Vilgefortz didn't have any quarrel with Alaldir, it wasn't hard to regain his position in the Council. And the Council needed him, with Rubia facing an impending invasion from the Minthras Imperium. After the Battle of Oringrad Alaldir and Kari were fighting during the Battle of Oringrad alongside the Council Mages. They have likely teleported out of the Orin Valley when the Edict of Fire was cast, however, they steered clear from politics afterwards. At least until Vilgefortz summons the Council again. Category:People